


Ocean of Waves

by vanithecutie (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Diseases, Hospitalization, M/M, Poor Karma, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanithecutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Boys Love - Karma x Nagisa - Manga : Assassination Classroom de Yusei Matsui]</p><p>  Une visite à l'hôpital, un Karma troublé, et trois autres personnes qui vont jouer les curieux, pour aider leur ami aux cheveux rouges. Pourtant, la tâche ne s'annonce pas simple, puisqu'ils vont tous l'aider, sans que le concerné soit au courant. Mais qu'arrive-t-il donc ua rouquin ? Et que pourront faire les élèves de la classe End pour lui ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Assassination Classroom, les personnages sont la propriété de Yusei Matsui.
> 
> Note : Hey ! Voilà, j'ai fais cette fanfiction après que le sujet me soit arrivé, à moi même. Bon, moi j'ai pas réagis comme Karma puisque je suis faible, j'ai chialé moi, mais bon. J'espère que vous aimerez ! ♥

Aujourd'hui,la classe E ce rendait à l'hôpital, pour rendre visite à quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'une blonde, à la poitrine énorme, ayant réussie à ce tordre la cheville en voulant courir.Ils étaient tous exaspérés par leur professeur. Pourtant, ils lui rendaient quand même visite. A vrai dire, cela les arrangeait, cela leur offrait une journée de cours en moins. Si ils y allaient,c'était principalement parce que Bitch-sensei avait fait une crise comme quoi elle s'ennuyait, seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

« -Vous savez que vous avez quand même des jambes de beurre... »fit Maehara en levant les yeux au ciel

« -Oui, même nous on est moins fragile ! » commenta Yada avec un sourire moqueur

« -Hé oh, je suis pas une barbare de terrain comme vous, moi, mes assassinats sont bien plus travaillés, et gracieux ! »répliqua la blonde en croisant les bras

Nagisa rit, comme tout les autres, de l'argument totalement nul de la professeur, avant de regarder la seule personne qui ne riait pas.Karma. Lui qui d'habitude était le premier à ce moquer des autres,n'avait rien dit depuis ce matin. Et le petit bleuet ne semblait pas avoir été le seul à le remarquer. Koro-sensei qui était vêtu de son costume -complètement ridicule- d'humain, s'approcha de lui.

« -Ça va, Karma-kun ? Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui... »

C'est vrai que les profs étaient habitués au caractère et aux humeurs du rouquin, maintenant. Qu'il soit aussi calme était surprenant. Karma profita du fait qu'à part Nagisa, les autres ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention, pour répondre.

« -Ouai, ça va, je suis juste un peu... Je suis pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'être ici, en fait. »

« -Pourquoi donc ? » demanda aussitôt le poulpe, un peu plus sérieux

« -La dernière personne à qui je tiens encore dans ma famille de merde est hospitalisée ici. J'ai appris récemment que ma tante était malade. Mais comme mes parents ne sont jamais là, et que l'hôpital est loin de chez moi, je ne peux pas aller la voir. Du coup, je me sens pas très bien d'être ici et de pas y aller. » expliqua le rouge avec ce qui semblait être un regard... Triste ?

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux. Karma ? Triste ? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un regard pareil sur le visage de son ami. Et, cela lui brisait un peu le cœur. La femme devait être vraiment importante à ces yeux pour qu'il en soit autant affecté. En tendant l'oreille, le bleuté guetta la réponse de leur professeur principal.

« -Oh, je vois. Karma-kun, si tu veux, tu peux passer la journée avec elle, je pense que personne ne t'en voudras pour cela, ici.Cependant... Ce qui m'ennuie un peu, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit en tant que professeur de laisser un élève gambader tout seul dans un hôpital. A toi de voir si cela te gêne que moi et un ou deux autres élèves viennent. »

Karma comprenait parfaitement. D'habitude, il séchait, mais c'était différent là. Ils étaient sur un temps de cours, et le poulpe risquerait de sérieux problèmes si on apprenait qu'il avait laissé seul un adolescent dans un lieu remplis de scalpel et de médicaments en tout genres. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir être seul avec sa tante le gênait un peu. Mais malgré cela, si il pouvait la voir, il s'enfichait.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, à la grande surprise de Nagisa, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse. Le bleuté reçu un coup de coude, à sa droite, et ce tourna surpris. A sa droite, Nakamura Rio s'apprêtait à parler.

« -On devrait ce proposer, non ? On est les amis les plus proches de Karma, et puis, on est les deux seuls à avoir entendu. Puis, ce sera plus intéressant que de rester avec Bitch-sensei toute la journée ! » dit la blonde avec une grimace à la fin de sa phrase, ce qui fit pouffer de rire le petit à couettes

C'était vrai que, Karma apprécierait certainement qu'ils ce proposent avant que Koro-sensei ne demande à voix haute qui voulait venir. Le rouge n'aimerait certainement pas du tout voir sa vie privée s'étaler. Il hocha donc la tête, et les deux s'approchèrent de Koro et Karma.

« -Excusez nous mais, nous avons entendus, et on aimerais bien t'accompagner, Karma-kun. » fit le bleuté avec un sourire

« -Ça me va. » répliqua le rouge, avec un sourire en coin et les épaules haussées

Koro-sensei alla prévenir Karasuma de leurs sortie, et les rejoint, alors qu'ils étaient déjà en train de marcher dans le couloir. Karma prit la parole.

« -Ne soyez pas gêné, hein. Elle n'a plus de cheveux, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mais, elle me ressemble, et est sympa. Elle vous intégrera facilement dans la discussion. Et puis... Ça lui changera les idées. Elle n'est pas vraiment bien en ce moment. La dernière fois que lui ai téléphonée, elle avait le morale plus bas que terre. »

« -Pourquoi est-elle si mal ? C'est quoi, sa maladie ? »questionna Nakamura avec curiosité

« -J'en sais rien, pour la maladie. Et... Personne n'est venue la voir.A part moi aujourd'hui, de toute ma famille personne n'a fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, personne ne l'a appelée. Elle n'est pas très appréciée dans la famille, puisqu'elle à prit soin de moi quand j'étais gosse sans l'autorisation de mes parents, qui voulaient que je me démerde seul. C'est un peu grâce à elle que je suis ce que je suis, et tout le monde lui en veut pour cela. » dit-il avec une colère dans la voix que personne n'eut de mal à distinguer

Maintenant,ils comprenaient tous l'importance qu'aller la voir avait pour le rouge. Et d'un autre côtés, ils étaient un peu surpris que leur ami sadique déballe ainsi sa vie privée aux trois autres. Ce n'était pas son genre. Le bleuté mit ça sur le compte de l'appréhension et de la colère. Nagisa avait le cœur en deux rien qu'en essayant d'imaginer ce que devais ressentir Karma. De la Haine, du Dégoût, de la Tristesse, ...

En arrivant devant une porte avec les inscriptions ''237'', ils s'arrêtèrent, et le professeur fixa son élève.

« -Nous allons te laisser un petit peu seul avec elle, si tu veux. Dis nous lorsqu'on peux venir. »

Après tout, Koro-sensei comprenait la situation, et l'envie que d'être une petite quinzaine de minutes seuls. Le rouge hocha la tête, et frappe, avant d'entrer. Il poussa la porte, mais ne la ferma pas totalement, ce que remarqua la blonde excentrique. Elle ce pencha pour écouter. Nagisa s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota : « -Nakamura-san, que fais-tu ? Cela ne ce fais pas... ! »

Un tentacule ce posa sur son épaule, et le bleuté fût déprimé envoyant que le professeur était également penché pour entendre et voir ce qui ce passait dans la chambre. Finalement, il finis par en faire de même, par simple curiosité.

« -Oh... Karma ! Tu as pu venir ! » La femme eu un grand sourire, et s'approcha du rouquin pour le prendre dans ses bras.

A la surprise des espions qui regardaient la scène, Karma ce laissa faire, et eut même un regard triste. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette, et son attachement à sa tante était clairement visible.

« Commentas-tu fais, tes parents t'ont emmenés ... ? Ils sont venus me voir ... ? » demanda la femme au crâne apparent, avec espoir et joie dans sa voix

Delà où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la mine assombrie et les poings serrés du rouquin.

« -Non tante Amy. Non, ces enfoirés ne sont pas venus. S'il te plait,arrête de te faire du mal. Ne pense plus à eux. C'est ce que tu me disais toujours, non ? Alors fais de même maintenant, raye les de ton esprit. T'inquiète pas que je me chargerait d'eux pour toi,dés que le pourrait. »

« -Oh, mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en doutais... Ne te donne pas cette peine. Ton père, ta mère, et toute ta famille... Ils n'en valent pas le coup. Je sais que ça te fais du mal de voir que personne ne pense à moi, mais je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise. »répliqua-t-elle avec tristesse et compassion

« -Alors dis moi, comment es-tu venu ? » reprit-elle avec une voix plus assurée et plus gaie, bien que affaiblie par la maladie

« -Ma classe rendait visite à une professeur qui s'est blessée. Un prof et deux amis attendent que je leurs disent pour entrer. »

« -Oh, je vois... Je me disais aussi, qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets, derrière la porte. » rit-elle

« -Oui, ils m'ont dit de rentrer en premier pour avoir de l'intimité,mais au final, ils seraient rentrés avec moi que cela n'aurait rien changé ! » ce moqua-t-il

Derrière la porte, les trois étaient rouges de gênes. Ils pensaient tous être discrets, et ne pas s'être fait repérés. Avec difficulté,la tante de Karma s'approcha de la porte, et ouvrit.

« -Entrez donc, les amis de mon neveu sont mes amis ! » Elle fit un grand sourire pour les accueillir.

Le professeur bafouilla quelques excuses, et les deux élèves en firent de même, sous le regard amusés des deux Akabane. Une fois entrés, Nakamura et Nagisa furent bien plus embarrassés qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il étaient ici, ils avaient l'impression de s'incruster. L'ayant clairement remarqué, Amy commença à parler, pour les détendre un peu.

« -Ah, ne soyez pas gênés ! Je suis contente que vous soyez là vous aussi, ça me change les idées. La semaine dernière, ils m'ont mit dans une maison de repos ! J'ai dû supporter le radotage des vieux pendant toute une semaine. Vous pouvez pas savoir l'ennui que c'est là-bas, bordel, j'ai appris les règles de la belote tellement j'avais rien d'autre à faire. » elle leva les yeux au ciel, et sa façon de parler fit rire les présents

D'un seul coup, les trois incrustes venaient de comprendre que quand Karma disait qu'elle était celle qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, il ne mentait pas du tout. Ils ce ressemblaient en tout point,caractériellement.

« -Alors, parlez moi un peu de vous tous ! C'est la première fois que Karma me ramène des amis, et un professeur ! Je suis touchée, j'avais peur qu'il reste seul toute sa vie, et finisse par devenir un vieux sadique solitaire et psychopathe ! »dit-elle, en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil roulant, avec un petit rire moqueur

« -Oh, vous savez, il l'est déjà ! » répliqua Nakamura

« -C'est vrai, il a mit du Wasabi dans le nez d'un homme, la dernière fois. » renchérit Koro-sensei

« -Oui, Karma fais peur des fois. » acquiesça Nagisa

« -Hé oh, ça va je vous dérange pas surtout ?! » rouspéta l'intéressé aux cheveux rouges

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les trois ce détendaient, et au final, tous passèrent un très bon moment. Il fallait dire que,discuter avec la Tante Amy, et Karma, c'était comme parler avec deux Karma. Autant dire, que c'était assez drôle, surtout que tante et neveu s'amusaient à ce lancer des pics toujours plus grandes l'un à l'autre, et que les trois ce rangeaient du côté d'Amy, en disant toutes les histoires humiliantes ou drôles qu'ils avaient sur le rouquin, le faisant râler au passage.

La tante de Karma était, au yeux de Nagisa, ce genre de personne extraordinaire, et qu'il est rare de croiser de nos jours. Le genre de personne à qui on s'attache en très peu de temps, et avec qui on ne voit pas le temps passer. Lorsque Koro-sensei regarda sa montre,il s'excusa et expliqua qu'ils devaient rentrer. Karma hocha la tête. Nakamura, Nagisa et Koro allèrent vers la sortie, et Amy les suivit jusqu'à la porte, pendant que Karma rangeait deux trois des affaires de sa tante dans la chambre. Et elle les accompagna avec un sourire qu'elle perdit lorsqu'elle commença à parler.

« -J'aurais été très heureuse de vous rencontrer, vous êtes tous de très bonnes personnes. J'ai une requête à vous faire, cependant.J'aimerais que... Vous l'aidiez. Il n'est pas encore au courant, je voulais lui dire en face à face, donc je vais le faire, avant que vous ne partiez. Mais... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il va le prendre... »

Nagisa fût trop sensible, et craqua. Il posa une main sur l'épaule droite de la femme, et sourit d'un air rassurant.

« -Nous y ferons attention, c'est promis, et nous reviendrons vous voir, Akabane-san ! »

« -Oui, vous êtes une personne super sympa ! Nous ferons gaffe à ce que cet idiot aux cheveux rouges ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. » rajouta Nakamura avec un clin d'œil

Lorsque Karma arriva derrière elle, la tante Amy ce retourna et inspira une grande inspiration. Le professeur et ses deux élèves pouvaient comprendre qu'elle stressait.

« -Karma, attend une seconde, je dois t'avouer un truc... »

« -Hm ? » il la regarda avec un air incrédule, ne comprenant pas vraiment

« -Il existe un remède à ma maladie. Mais... Il coûte très, très,très chers. Et, je n'en ai pas les moyens. Je me dois de te le dire,sinon, tes parents pourraient te raconter n'importe quoi après. Je les ait appelés. J'ai demandé à ma sœur de me prêter l'argent,pour que je la rembourse plus tard... Elle a refusée. »

Karma recula d'un pas, par surprise et par colère, et grogna, clairement énervé.

« -Quoi ?! Mais... Putain. Laisse moi faire, je te ramènerais ce foutu argent. Moi, je peux le faire, je peux te soigner. Pas besoin de ces enfoirés pour... »

La femme prit la main de son neveu, le coupant dans sa phrase.Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle pleurait.

« -Il y a une autre chose que je ne t'ai pas dis... Ma maladie est à un stade avancé. Même si tu arrivait à récolter autant d'argent...Je ne suis pas certaine de tenir jusque là. Et puis... »

« -Combien de temps ? Combien il te reste ? » demanda le rouquin, les yeux cachés derrière ces mèches de cheveux

« -Deux semaines, au maximum. Une au minimum... Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant... Je ne voulait pas t'affoler. »

A la fin de sa phrase, elle baissa de nouveau la tête, et essuya ses larmes. Karma resta là sans réactions pendant quelques minutes,avant de finalement bouger pour embrasser les joues de sa tante,avant de ce diriger vers la porte.

« -Bis, Tante Amy. A la prochaine. »

Son au revoir était un eu revoir tout à fait normal. Mais là, il donnait des frissons à Nagisa, Nakamura et Koro qui avaient assistés à tout cela. Il était vide de tout sentiment, sa voix sonnait creuse, et son visage était inexpressif. Sa tante répondit un petit« Bisous, je t'aime... » avant de refermer la porte, et d'éclater en sanglots.

Karman'attendit pas ses accompagnateurs, et plus sombre que jamais, il partit dans le couloir.

« -Karma-kun, attend. Retourne la voir, dis lui que tu l'aimes, sinon,tu le regretteras... » essaya le poulpe jaune avec une voix un peu hésitante

Pourtant,c'était comme si le rouge, plongé dans sa propre bulle, ne l'entendait pas. IL ce rongeait les ongles, en murmurant. En s'approchant un peu plus, Nakamura parvint à entendre ce qu'il chuchotait.

« -Je vais les défoncer. Ces enfoirés. Putain. Et c'est mes parents ça ? Je vais les défoncer. »

Ils rejoignirent la chambre de Bitch-sensei, devant laquelle tous les attendaient. En voyant l'aura des plus noirs de Karma, personne n'osa poser la moindre question. Nagisa ce dit que le rouquin avait peut être juste besoin d'être tranquille actuellement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait ce résoudre à l'idée de le laisser seul face à cette épreuve. C'est pourquoi après être retournés au bâtiment de la classe End, grâce à leur professeur aux tentacules, il rejoint le roux dans la descente, pour rentrer avec lui.

« -Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai la haine... Nagisa ? »

« -... Oui ? » répondit le bleuté en l'observant

Et quand le sadique le regarda dans les yeux, Nagisa en fut figé. Ils'arrêta dans sa marche, les yeux écarquillés, et le cœur brisés en deux morceaux. Les prunelles dorées de son ami, il ne les avaient jamais vu ainsi. Parce que le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer,était hanté par une véritable tristesse, et même, un soupçon d'appréhension, ou de peur.

« -S'il te plait... Dis moi que c'est faux. Que l'expression « Les enfants font que font les parents », dis moi qu'elle est fausse. Dis moi que je ne suis pas un connard pareil ! »dit-il en serrant les points

« -Oh Karma... » Nagisa ne savait pas d'où lui venait cet instinct. L'instinct maternel, peut être ? Mais, il savait qu'il avait envie de le faire, et qu'il ce sentirait mal tant qu'il n'aurait rien fait pour aider son ami. Et, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire sur le moment.

Le bleuté ce précipita vers son meilleur ami, et le prit dans ses bras. La réaction du rouquin fut immédiate, et la présence d'un ami suffit à le calmer un peu. Pour ne pas mentir, il retenait ces larmes, n'ayant pas envie que le bleuté le voit pleurer. Son estomac était tordu en deux, et sa gorge était serrée, il avait un véritable mal de chien.

« -Non, Karma, tu n'es pas, et tu ne seras jamais comme eux. Et si jamais un jour, tu commences à le devenir, sois certain que je serais là pour te rappeler que tu n'es pas comme ça. Toi, tu es quelqu'un de gentil, de sadique et un peu cinglé, oui, mais de gentil. Tes parents ne font de toi ce qu'ils sont. Je suis bien placé pour en parler. »

« -Je veux pas qu'elle meure... Elle est la seule famille que j'ai. Mais j'aurais jamais les moyens de trouvé une somme d'argent si élevée en si peu de temps. Mes enculés de parents ne voudront pas m'aider.C'est foutu. »

« -Je suis désolé Karma. Tu sais, on est tous là, si tu as besoin. Je suis là. »

Karma releva la tête, et observa Nagisa quelques minutes, avant de ce pencher. La distance entre leurs lèvres étaient désormais presque inexistante, et le bleuté pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. Le rouquin attendit de voir si il était rejeté, mais ceci ne venant pas, il finit par coller ces lèvres sur celles du plus petit.

Lorsqu'ils ce séparèrent, Nagisa rougissait comme une tomate, et Karma, lui sourit. Bien que son sourire était toujours triste, il semblait tout de même un peu plus heureux qu'avant.

« -Merci. »

Après avoir murmuré ces paroles, le Akabane ce retourna, et reprit son chemin vers sa maison. Nagisa, lui, ne parvint pas à le suivre. Il était cloué sur le sol, choqué par ce contact si inattendu et si... Doux à la fois. Il porta sa main et ses lèvres, et sourit légèrement, avant de ce retourner vers le bâtiment.

 

Karma et lui étaient partit les premiers, très rapidement. Avec un peu de chance, les autres seraient toujours à l'intérieur à ranger leurs affaires. Le bleuté ce précipita à l'intérieur. Il avait une idée.

Karma and he were left early, very quickly. With any luck, the others would still inside to store their belongings. The bluish it rushed inside. He had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"- Nagisa, je ne suis pas persuadée que cela marche... Et si Karma n'agissait pas comme tu le prévois ?" demanda Isogai, un peu perplexe

Le bleuté baissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Non, il était persuadé de ce qu'il avançait. Il était certain de ce que ferait son ami, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il avait entendu... Il en était sur.

"- Je suis certain qu'il ne viendra pas la deuxième semaine. Il sèche souvent les cours, je suis sur qu'il ne viendra pas cette semaine là. C'est la semaine où elle devrait... mourir. Il ne viendra pas. Il est déjà à moitié déprimé... Et puis, au pire des cas, si il vient, je l'occuperais." répliqua le petit aux couettes

Cependant, un autre problème ce posait désormais. Une semaine. Le délais était court. Très court. Ils consacreraient une semaine à Karma et sa tante. Et la deuxième semaine, ces sept jours ci, seraient très durs à gérer niveau timing. Mais ils le feraient. Ils trouveraient un moyen.

"- Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver comment." s'exclama Karasuma

Ils avaient impliqués les professeurs dans leur complot. Parce que, tous savaient qu'ils pourraient les aider. Et de l'aide, ils en avaient bien besoin.

"- J'ai ma petite idée. Mais... Il va vous falloir une volonté d'enfer, car vous allez devoir aller demander cela au directeur lui même." commenta Koro-sensei, une idée derrière la tête

Tous ce regardèrent, jugeant le pour et le contre. Ils hésitaient. Ce fût la personne que l'on attendait le moins sur ce sujet qui débloqua la situation.

"- Hé, je sais pas vous, mais là, ont parle d'une vie humaine. J'ai déjà fait la connerie par le passé avec Shiro, de ne pas voir l'importance d'une vie. Et c'est cet abruti à la tête rouge qui m'a fait comprendre ma connerie. Franchement, osez me dire que vous vous sentiriez pas tous coupables si on le laissait dans sa merde juste pour une question d'honneur ?" fit Terasaka, les bras croisés sur son torse

Nagisa ce tourna vers lui, et lui sourit, heureux de voir que finalement, leur classe entière était encore bien plus unie qu'il ne le pensait. Ils étaient tous, comme une grande famille. Et ça, ils avaient bien l'intention de le faire comprendre à Karma, qui ne l'avait peut être pas encore réalisé, comme il disait que sa tante était sa seule famille. Mais c'était faux. Et ils lui prouverait.

Des regards échangés, quelques secondes de silence, avant que tous tombèrent d'accord avec Terasaka. Ils feraient ce qu'il faut pour aider un membre de leur famille.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain, pendant les cours, tous remarquèrent le changement chez leur ami aux cheveux rouges. Bon, il n'était pas particulièrement attentifs en tant normal, mais là, c'était pire encore. Il regardait par la fenêtre depuis environs une heure et demi, et ces yeux semblaient totalement dans le vide. Même Koro-sensei semblait ne pas vraiment savoir comme aborder le problème.

Par chance, la sonnerie résonna le changement de cours, pour aller en EPS. Alors que tous ce dirigeait vers le terrain, Nagisa pu voir le poulpe jaune retenir ce diriger vers le bureau au fond de la classe.

Apparemment, Karma n'avait même pas entendu la sonnerie, puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé.

"- Karma-kun, je peux te parler ?" demanda le professeur, bien qu'il parlerait tout de même, malgré un refus

Nagisa tourna les talons pour aller en cours. Il n'avait pas le choix, lui, n'aimait pas sécher. Il avait le faible espoir que leur professeur principal arrive à lui remonter un peu le moral.

"- Oui, sensei ?"

"- Je voudrais seulement parler, de tout et de rien. Tu ne trompes personne en restant silencieux, tu sais ?"

"- J'avais 10 ans quand mes parents m'ont laissés tomber. > qu'ils disaient. Tout le monde à part moi, à l'époque, savait qu'ils s'en allaient juste pour ce débarrasser de ce fils inutile et agaçant qu'ils avaient. Mais ma tante à toujours été contre les principes de mes parents, et m'a accueillie chez elle jusqu'à ce que je grandisse assez pour me débrouiller mieux."

Le professeur écoutait, d'une oreille sage. Il avait promis, le jour où Karma s'était jeté de la falaise en essayant de l'assassiner, que si il tombait à nouveau, il le rattraperait à nouveau. Et là qu'il tombait, il le rattraperait. Même si ce n'était pas une chute réellement, c'était tout comme.

Le gouffre de la dépression de la mort d'un proche était probablement comparable à n'importe quelle falaise au niveau de la douleur.

"- Et puis... Avant je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à mes parents ou quoi. J'étais simplement comme ma tante m'avait apprit à être. Mais maintenant que je sais dans quel état elle est et... Ce que lui ont fait mes parents, j'arrive plus à être comme ça. Je veux dire... C'est inhumain. Ma mère et ma tante sont sœur, et elle ne s'est même pas donnée la peine de lui téléphoner. Alors qu'elle va mourir." Le rouquin baissa les yeux

"- Je comprend. Mais, si il le faut, je t'emmènerais la voir à nouveau."

"- Hein ? Non, c'est bon."

"- Ecoute, si ta mère regrette, alors c'est son problème. Elle n'aura pas fait le nécessaire, ce sera sa faute. En revanche, toi, tu tiens à elle. Si tu ne lui dis pas au revoir d'une meilleure façon que ce que tu as fais hier, tu vas vraiment le regretter."

Soudain, Karma ce mit à rire. Ce qui surpris un peu le professeur, qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette réaction de la part de son élève.

"- Vous êtes drôle, sensei, vous savez ! Je suis censé faire ça comment, hein ? Vous me demandez de me demander d'aller voir la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, et de lui dire "Bon, je te dis au revoir, puisque tu vas mourir et que je n'ai pas ce putain d'argent nécessaire pour te sauver !" ? Non, je ne le ferais pas. Vous allez peut être me prendre pour un con, mais... Je ne peux pas."

Et, comme si son hilarité n'avait jamais existé, le jeune homme reprit un visage triste, comme si il mesurait après coup le poids des mots qu'il venait de dire.

"- C'est juste que, je pensais être fort. Je pensais être le diable de la classe End, celui qui vous a blessé en premier, celui qui vous tuera, et celui que toute la classe appelle le sadique de service. Et maintenant, je suis tellement minable. Je pensais pas que la mort d'un être chers pouvait blesser à ce point." Il baissa la tête, et ces poings ce serrèrent

Koro-sensei ne dirait rien à ce sujet, sachant parfaitement que celui aux cheveux rouges était probablement celui qui tenait le plus à son honneur de toute la classe, mais, le professeur savait parfaitement qu'il pleurait, malgré sa tentative de le cacher en baissant la tête. Il soupira, avec tristesse. Lui même ce rappelait, avoir perdu la femme qui lui était le plus chers. Un souvenir douloureux.

"- Tu sais, Karma-kun, tu peux être le diable de la classe E. Tu n'en restes pas moins un enfant. Pour l'instant, tu en est toujours un. Et, même pour un adulte, perdre un proche est très, très dur. Alors, tu n'as pas à te sentir minable. N'importe qui réagirait de cette façon. Même le plus fort et le plus terrible des hommes."

Le professeur s'en alla en direction de la porte, pensant qu'il était temps de laisser son élève un peu seul pour qu'il puisse réfléchir.

"- Mais n'oublis pas une chose. Même le plus seul des hommes n'est jamais réellement seul. Ta tante, n'est pas ta seule famille."

Sur ces paroles, le professeur sortit de la salle de classe, d'où ils n'avaient pas bougés. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Karma reporta son attention sur le bois de son bureau, et il murmura, pour lui-même : "- Qu'en savez vous. Amy est ma seule famille. Je serais seul, après."

Il soupira.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ce soir là, Nagisa voulait rentrer avec Karma. Il l'attendait, juste devant la sortie du bâtiment.

Pourtant, le bleuté lui même n'était pas certain. Il sentait encore la douceur des lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'osait même pas y repenser, à peine le faisait-il qu'il rougissait comme une tomate.

Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, Nagisa inspira pour ce donner du courage.

"- Hey, Karma, on rentre ensemble ?"

"- Ouai, si tu veux."

A son ton, Nagisa pouvait dire qu'il avait l'air déjà un petit peu mieux. Le problème, c'est que mieux il ce portait, plus les chances que leurs plans tombent à l'eau étaient risqués. Et cela brisait le cœur de Nagisa, mais... Il n'aurait sans doute pas le choix que de briser encore plus son meilleur ami. Cependant, l'amour, l'amitié et la compassion qu'il ressentait pour celui aux cheveux rouges le retenait. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Sinon, leur travail à tous serait gâché.

"- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi..."

"- Hm ?" Karma releva les yeux du lait à la fraise qu'il sirotait

"- Je ne veux pas te blesser mais... Je pense que tu deviens petit à petit comme tes parents."

L'autre jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer avec ça boisson lorsqu'il entendit cela. Il lança un regard mauvais au bleuté.

"- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! C'est toi qui m'a dis hier que-"

"- Je veux dire, tu es là à boire tranquillement ton lait à la fraise, et à discuter avec moi alors que ta tante est en train de mourir seule dans son coin... C'est cruel."

L'expression du sadique changea et ce muta en de la colère, ainsi qu'un petit fond de tristesse. Il poussa le petit bleuté contre un arbre, violemment.

"- Enfoiré. Je le savais, tu n'es rien que quelqu'un comme les autres. Tu sais quoi ? Je regrette de t'avoir embrassé hier soir. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne serais devenu ton meilleur ami. Et puis, tiens, ça tombe bien, je le suis plus. Va donc chialer dans les jupes de ta mère, ou dans celles de ta chère Kayano, comme tu le veux. Me fais plus chier, je veux plus te voir."

Puis, avec colère, il le relâcha avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer seul chez lui, d'un pas plus qu'énervé.

"- Nagisa, tu vas bien ?!" demanda Maehara en s'approchant de lui

"- On a tout vu de loin, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" s'exclama Kanzaki, inquiète

Nagisa restait sans bouger, les yeux attristés. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir eu à faire ça. Et... Les mots de Karma avaient été tellement durs pour lui. Karma savait très bien le calvaire qu'il vivait avec sa mère. Ainsi que celui qu'il vivait avec Kayano, qui l'aimait mais que lui, n'aimait pas. Et surtout... Nagisa ne pu se retenir d'éclater en sanglot.

"- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il commençait déjà à aller mieux, nous n'aurions jamais pu la semaine prochaine.... Cela ne l'aurait pas fait. Je-Je... Il m'a dit... Qu'il regrettait d'avoir été mon meilleur ami... Il..."

Maheara s'occupa de la situation, et posa une main sur l'épaule du bleuté.

"- Nagisa. N'oublis pas que tu fais tout ça pour la bonne cause. Tu l'as fais pour lui, il ne pensait pas ces mots, il était en colère. Quand il saura la vérité, il comprendra, et il ne pensera plus du tout ce qu'il t'as dis."

Le jeune Shiota hocha la tête, mais pour ne pas mentir, il n'en était pas certain. Les mots qu'il avait dit à celui qu'il aimait avaient pour but de le replonger dans la dépression. C'était le but recherché, et le but atteint. Seulement... Il ce sentait tellement coupable d'avoir pu dire de telles horreurs qu'il ne pensait même pas. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : Que tout cela soit finit. Et pour que tout puisse être finit, ils devraient restés fixés sur leur objectif.

Pour l'occasion, Koro-sensei avait suspendu les cours durant toute la deuxième semaine de cours. Il leur avait promis de les aider, le moment venu. Ils étaient actuellement jeudi. Encore une journée, à tenir. Plus qu'une.

Le jour suivant, Karma n'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois à Nagisa. Plus déprimé qu'avant, il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de montrer un tant soit peu de respect pour le cours du professeur tentaculaire. Il s'était levé en pleins milieu du cours, et était sortit sans même demander la permission, pour s'en aller définitivement du bâtiment. A ces yeux, le discours de la veille de Koro-Sensei n'était rien qu'un tas de phrases déblatérés juste pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie et le voir faible, et Nagisa... Nagisa avait été une grande déception.

Il en était tombé amoureux, et maintenant, il en souffrait. Il aurait dû s'en douter, il avait toujours eu le don pour offrir sa confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Alors qu'il commençait à ce sentir mal, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez lui. Alors s'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il était rentré chez lui, sans plus de cérémonie.

Toute la classe savait que, cet événement signait le début de leur plan d'action.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"- S'il vous plait, si nous avons voulu vous parler, à tout les deux, c'est pour vous demander votre aide. Nous serons les portes paroles de la classe E. SI vous voulez bien nous accorder un petit peu de votre temps..."

Les deux Asano, père et fils, regardèrent les deux délégués, avant d'accepter.

"- Nous aurions besoin de l'ensemble des classes du collège Kunugigaoka. Nous souhaiterions en fait.........-"

"- Je vois. Vos arguments sont convaincants, et vous avez eu le courage de venir vous adressez à moi en personne ici, dans mon bureau. Alors, si vous réussissez à convaincre toutes les classes, vous avez mon accord. Pour le Mercredi et le Jeudi uniquement." conclut le Directeur, à la joie des deux délégués

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau, Asano Gakushuu les rejoint rapidement.

"- Hey, attendez. Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais d'accord. Et sans mon aide, vous ne réussirez jamais à convaincre les autres classes."

Isogai baissa les yeux, avant de redresser la tête, déjà pleins d'idées d'arguments. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, et qu'ils lui avaient expliqué la situation, Bitch-Sensei leur avaient apprit à tenir un discours argumentatif capable de soumettre l'ennemi. Si au début, tous avaient trouvés cela inutile, en fait, cela s'avérait l'être, au final.

"- Une vie humaine est en jeu. Nous ne faisons pas ça pour vous amuser ou nous amuser. Ce ne sera pas un duel comme nous en avons l'habitude. Il s'agira là d'esprit d'équipe. Pour une vie humaine. Il serait dommage que les élèves du collège apprennent que le fils du Directeur à laissé une vie humaine par simple caprice."

La fille avec lui sourit, amusée par le discours de son ami délégué de la classe End. Asano, lui, semblait peser le pour et le contre, avant de finalement hocher la tête, donnant son accord. Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment principal, le garçon brun regarda sa montre. Ils étaient le Lundi, 09h59.

Ils leurs restaient deux jours pour tout organiser et être prêt pour Mardi et Mercredi. La classe s'était alors divisée en trois groupes. Un qui gérait l'hôpital et Amy. Un qui gérait Mardi et Mercredi, et un plus petit qui s'assurait que Karma ne vienne pas pointer le bout de son nez ici.

Leur plan allait bientôt entrer en action.


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine avait désormais était désormais passée. Karma n'était pas sortit de chez lui une seule fois. Il n'avait pas prit de nouvelles de ses amis, non plus. Après tout,c es derniers ne s'étaient visiblement pas préoccupé de lui, puisque personne n'était venu le voir. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Nagisa, le rouge n'avait plus la moindre envie de sortir. Le froid au dehors n'aidait pas.

Samedi 24 Décembre 2016 – Dernière date.

Karma relisait ceci, depuis plus d'une heure déjà. De toutes les journées où sa tante était susceptible de mourir, il avait fallu que la dernière soit celle de son propre anniversaire, et celle de noël. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si elle était encore en vie. Probablement était-elle morte durant la semaine. C'était dur de penser cela de la sorte. De toute façon, qui pourrait le prendre pour un monstre à part lui même, actuellement ?

Ce n'était que la vérité.

Lorsqu'il vit l'heure sur son réveil, il décida qu'il était temps de quitter son lit et sa PS4 pour descendre manger quelque chose. Il n'avait pas faim, pas du tout. Mais il avait beau être déprimé, il n'en était pas suicidaire pour autant. C'était juste une mauvaise passe. Après, il oublierait, et redeviendrait comme avant. Mais pour le moment, il était trop faible pour surmonter cela comme si rien ne ce passait.

Il avait perdu sa tante, et son amour, dans la même semaine. Comme quoi, il devait vraiment en tirer une leçon. Arrêter de s'attacher aux gens. Il n'y gagnait toujours que de la souffrance, de toute manière.

C'est donc vêtu d'un simple pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, et des cernes énormes sous les yeux, qu'il descendit dans sa cuisine, avant de faire un bond de trois mètre. En temps normal, il ne ce serait pas laissé surprendre, mais après les nuits blanches qu'il passait à jouer à la console ces derniers temps, la fatigue lui jouait également des tours.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il aurait pu s'attendre à voir son professeur assis comme ça sur l'une de ces chaises.

"- Oh, bonjour Karma-kun. Tu as l'air en bien mauvaise forme..." fit le professeur jaune, avec un ton plutôt inquiet

Le sujet de l'inquiétude du poulpe soupira avant de bailler, et d'approcher ses placard de nourriture, en l'ignorant totalement.

"- Je vais très bien. Que voulez-vous, Sensei ?"

"- Que tu t'habilles, te prépares, face en sorte de cacher ces cernes de trois mètres, et que tu viennes au bâtiment ce soir, vers 20h. La classe entière aimerait bien fêter le réveillon de noël tous ensembles, puisque nous n'avons qu'une année à partager."

En ce servant un bol de céréales, l'élève s'assit en face du professeur, et le regarda dans les yeux, avant de répondre.

"- Pour commencer, avant de parler de mon physique, regardez vous dans un miroir. Ensuite, je n'ai aucune envie de venir. Et pour finir, je ne fête plus noël depuis longtemps, je risque de gâcher la fête."

Quand il y pensait, il était vrai que son tout dernier noël remontait à loin. En même temps, la seule et unique personne qui lui offrait quelque chose et lui organisait un bon repas, à deux, c'était sa tante. Jusqu'au jour où il lui avait demandé d'arrêter de dépenser de l'argent pour lui. Depuis, il avait arrêter de croire que s'amuser était possible ce jour là.

Et puis, le fait que ce soit le même jour que celui de son anniversaire n'aidait pas non plus. La plupart du temps, les gens oubliaient de lui fêter, même à l'école, si bien que même lui avait finit par ne plus y prêter attention.

"- Tu as tort, Karma-kun, j'ai fais un pari avec Rinka-san, que si tout les élèves venaient, j'offrais la possibilité d'un assassinat, où vous aurez le droit de tirer sur huit de mes tentacules ! C'est une offre en or pour vous. Toi qui mettais un point d'honneur à m'assassiner toi même, je serais déçu que tu n'en sois pas capable."

Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement, Karma ce maudit vraiment d'avoir ce sens élevé du défi. Pourquoi devait-il toujours prouver qu'il était capable ? Cela le perdrait un jour, il le savait. Mais là, le professeur l'avait clairement défié. Et, jamais, il ne refuserait un défi.

"- C'est bon, okay, je vais venir. Mais, vous vous en mordrez les doigts, lorsque vous serez à deux doigts de mourir, sensei."

"- Super, les autres serons contents, tu sais, ils ce font du soucis, eux aussi. Et puis, ce serait bête que tu ne viennes pas, ils m'ont dit que, c'était aussi ton anniversaire ! Allez, je dois prévenir tout le monde avant ce soir, à plus tard Karma-kun !"

Et sans lui laisser le temps, avec son air paniqué, le professeur tentaculaire de la classe E disparut à Mach 20 comme il était arrivé. La tête rouge ce laissa glisser sur sa chaise en soupirant. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Si il ne s'y rendait, ce ne serait que pour l'assassinat qu'il pourrait y gagner. Et puis... Il n'aurait qu'à éviter Nagisa durant la soirée, et tout ce passerait très bien.

Ce fichu poulpe réussirait encore à le sauver de la chute de la falaise, apparement. Au moins pour le soir de noël et d'anniversaire. Après avoir finit son déjeuner, il ce dirigea vers sa salle de bain, prit quelques affaires et partit ce préparer. La honte, il serait obligé de mettre du fond de teint pour cacher ses cernes. En même temps, sinon, les gens le prendrait pour un zombie. Il ce faisait peur lui même.

Avant de sortir, il prit son porte-feuille, et ce dirigea vers la rue marchande du coin. Si il était déprimé, et qu'il en voulait à Nagisa, la classe restait ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas ce permettre de venir les mains dans les poches. Même si, pour le bleuté, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Certaines personnes restaient des énigmes.

Si il savait déjà pour certaines personnes, d'autres étaient plus compliquées. Pour Koro-sensei, ce serait des magazines pornographiques, juste pour le mettre dans l'embarras et tenter de l'assassiner en même temps. Pour Kayano, un livre de recettes de pudding. Pour Bitch-sensei, il avait prévu de la faire enrager avec un "L'amour pour les nuls", vu comme son histoire avec Karasuma-sensei était restée au niveau zéro. Pour ce dernier, il prendrait certainement le même type de livre avec un "Les émotions" ou "Le sourire" pour les nuls.

Après tout, il préférait de loin faire des cadeaux moqueurs et amusant que sérieux. C'était beaucoup plus drôle. C'est pourquoi il avait prévu de trouver la boite du tout dernier smartphone que la blonde voulait, sans le téléphone évidemment, qu'il remplirait de cailloux pour donner de faux espoirs à Nakamura.

Pour les autres, il ferait selon ce qu'il sait des goûts de chacun. Mécanique pour Itona. Un guide pour devenir intelligent, pour Terasaka. Un jeux vidéo pour Kanzaki. Des trucs scientifiques pour Okuda. ….

Et là, il restait Nagisa. Avait-il seulement envie de lui offrir quelque chose ?

En passant devant un magasin, il remarqua dans la vitrine quelque chose qui lui sauta aux yeux. Il était super. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, hésitant. Il n'avait qu'à l'acheter, et voir plus tard dans la soirée, si oui ou non il choisira de le donner au bleuté. Sinon, il l'utiliserait pour lui même.

Ce ne fût qu'à 18h30 qu'il rentra chez lui, les bras bien chargés de différents sacs. Il avait bousillé pas mal de ces économies. Tant pis pour le jeu qu'il avait prévu de ce prendre ce mois ci. Il fallait parfois faire des sacrifices. C'était ce que sa tante disait toujours. Il pouvait encore entendre sa voix.

"- Tu sais, Karma, parfois par amour ou par amitié, même dans des périodes de désaccord, il faut parfois savoir passer au dessus et faire des sacrifices." disait-elle, avec un sourire, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour le faire râler

Tante Amy était quelqu'un d'altruiste, qui aimait faire plaisir à son prochain. En ce jour de noël, où elle l'observait certainement de là-haut, c'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, en sa mémoire.

Alors que l'heure tournait, il ce dépêcha de ce préparer et de partir en direction de la montagne. En arrivant devant le bâtiment, lorsqu'il entendit la musique joyeuse, les rires et les voix de ces camarades, et vit les lumières et les décorations de leurs école, il hésita.

Il n'avait rien fait pour les aider cette semaine, il était resté chez lui, cloîtré et seul, alors, avait-il vraiment le droit de venir comme si rien n'était ? Avait-il vraiment le droit d'aller ''s'amuser'' alors que sa tante n'était plus, et n'aurait plus jamais le pouvoir de le faire ?

Il soupira, et jeta un coup d'œil à ces sacs. Il n'avait pas acheter tout cela pour rien. Il entra donc dans la salle, et fut surpris de voir qu'un sapin décoré y était installé. Bien qu'il manquait toujours du monde, la plupart des personnes étaient déjà présentes, et toutes riaient et parlaient entres elles. Sur les bureaux, différents gâteaux, biscuits, bonbons, et boissons sans alcool étaient soigneusement posées en libre-service.

Quand il entra, il remarqua une montagne de sacs, et devina qu'il s'agissait là de la pile des cadeaux qu'ils distribueraient tous lorsque minuit sonnerait. Il posa rapidement ces sacs avec les autres, et s'approcha de Maehara, Isogai, Kanzaki, et Nakamura, qui discutaient tous ensembles. Il prit bien soin, à éviter Nagisa pour le moment.

Alors que tous arrivaient petit à petit, la soirée ce déroulait étonnamment bien aux yeux de Karma. A sa grande surprise, personne ne lui posait la moindre question. Mais, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

"- NUYAAAAA ! J'ai perdu ! Rinka-san, tu as gagnée ton pari !" pleurnicha le professeur

"- Et huit tentacules pour la classe E !" fit la jeune femme, heureuse d'avoir pu gagner un tel prix

…...

"- Dépêchez vous !" chuchota le petit bleuté aux couettes, en direction de sa complice aux cheveux verts, et de la professeur aux cheveux blonds

"- Oui bon ça va hein !" fit la blonde en faisant une moue boudeuse à son élève

"- Nagisa, détends-toi, on a encore le temps, il n'est que 23h40. Il nous reste 20 minutes pour que tout sois prêt !"

Le concerné soupira, et baissa la tête. Le vent de l'extérieur vint secouer ses queues de cheval, mais aucunes des deux filles ne rata le regard triste et inquiet de l'apprenti assassin.

"- Désolé, c'est juste que... Je veux que tout sois super ! Que l'on ait pas fait tout cela pour rien, vous comprenez... ?"

Elles hochèrent la tête, et continuèrent leurs installation. Il y avait pleins de choses à régler à la fois. Bitch-sensei, devait amener tout le monde dehors avant 23h55. Kayano, elle, devait gérer les lumières et la musique à l'extérieure, et Nagisa, lui, devait gérer la surprise de la soirée.

Leur semaine de travail entière ce jouait maintenant, leur plan si parfait ne serait désormais qu'une question de timing, pour que tout soit parfait.


	4. Chapter 4 (#End)

Lorsque la professeur à la poitrine ambulante, et la cheville en atèle entra dans la salle, elle demanda à ce que tous aillent dehors.

Aux yeux de Karma, il était étrange que tout le monde obéit si rapidement et si vite, alors qu'ils avaient mit Koro-sensei dans une mauvaise posture parfaite pour un assassinat. Mais bon. Il suivit le mouvement. Dehors, de nombreuses guirlandes étaient accrochées pour éclairer toute leur piste de sport habituelle, et un sapin, bien plus grand que celui dans la salle, était également emplis de gurilandes scintillantes.

Pour ne pas mentir, il n'aimait pas la fête de noël. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était joli, comme paysage. Ils étaient tous, là, réunis dehors, le soir de noël, malgré le froid, ils ne sentaient pas la température. Une petite musique d'ambiance accompagnait le tout, et fit décrocher un sourire à celui aux cheveux rouges. Probablement le premier depuis un bon nombre de jours.

_23h55....... 23h56....... 23h57._

Karma regarda sa montre et soupira. Il ce demandait vraiment, pourquoi tout le monde avait dû sortir. Il allait bientôt être minuit. Tout les cadeaux, et toute la nourriture était à l'intérieur, alors quel intérêt ? Les minutes passaient. Apparemment, il passerait minuit dehors. Dans quel but, et pourquoi, aucune idée. Mais, comme tout le monde restait à regarder le sapin, il fit de même.

Après tout, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour dire comment devait ce dérouler une vraie fête de réveillon de noël.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta, et des lumières plus fortes que celles des guirlandes convergèrent vers le sapin.

_23h59._

Soudain, Nagisa couru vers lui. Il semblait pressé. Et, Karma n'avait aucune envie qu'il sois là, à ce moment. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

 **"- Je suis désolé."** s'excusa-t-il, probablement pour ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois

Le rouquin allait s'énerver, quand le plus petit le poussa en avant plus devant le sapin, à sa grande surprise. La cloche sonna minuit. Et là, ce qu'il ce produit lui donna des frissons.

 **"- Joyeux Noël tout le monde, et Joyeux Anniversaire Karma-kun !"** firent en même temps, toutes les personnes présentes

Touché, il fit un sourire de remerciement. Finalement, cette année, il aurait droit à un véritable anniversaire, et un véritable noël. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Pour lui, tout le monde l'avait oublié, pour laisser place au sapin et aux cadeaux. Et pourtant, non.

Il s'apprêtait à les remercier, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos, juste entre lui et le sapin.

**"- Joyeuses fêtes, mon chéri."**

Karma écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas ce retourner. Impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il releva son regard, et, d'un regard complice, Nagisa lui souriait, avec un petit hochement de la tête, il s'approcha.

 **"- Tu sais... De toutes les personnes de la classe, tu étais celui qui avais le plus besoin d'aide. On était tous d'accord là dessus. Alors... Profite de ta surprise !"** dit-il, au nom de tous

Le Akabane prit alors une grande bouffée d'air, et ce retourna. Inutile de vérifier, il savait déjà qui se tenait là. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Son échéance était passée. Ses parents n'avaient pas donnés de nouvelles. Alors comment ?

Pourtant, toutes ces questions étaient balayées en un instant. Lui qui était d'ordinaire à justement faire attention à ce genre de détails, là, envoyait tout valser, pour le moment. Il s'approcha de la silhouette.

**"- T-Tante Amy !"**

Elle lui sourit, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas trop les yeux rouges après. Il avait encore un minimum de fierté masculine, et ne tenait pas à pleurer ainsi devant tout le monde. Mais là, la surprise et le bonheur troublait ses habitudes.

 **"- C'est finit. Je vais bien maintenant, tout est finit. Tu as vraiment une famille extraordinaire."** fit-elle, avec une voix douce, bien qu'il pouvait clairement entendre qu'elle retenait ses propres sanglots de bonheur

Derrière, Nagisa regardait la scène. Il sentit un coup de coude venant de Nakamura, qui ce moquait de lui. Oui, bon, il versait sa petite larme. Mais il était émotif, ce n'était pas sa faute. Pourtant, tout n'était pas terminé, il lui restait le plus difficile : s'excuser et réussir à ce faire pardonner.

Après quelques minutes, Koro-sensei interrompit la séance émotions pour demander à tous de rentrer pour la distribution des cadeaux et ce réchauffer au chaud. Amy, fut elle aussi conviée à participer à la fête. Karma, lui, ne réalisait toujours pas.

Il ce dirigea donc vers le petit groupe formé par Nagisa, Kayano, Nakamura, Isogai et Maehara, pour avoir quelques réponses à ses questions. Sa tante l'avait suivie. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il remarquait à quel point elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Sa peau était moins pâle, et elle semblait avoir repris un peu de chair.

 **"- Ah, Karma ! Alors, content de notre cadeaux général ?"** questionna Maehara en lui offrant une accolade

**"- Un peu, que je suis content ! Putain, j'aurais jamais cru que... Comment vous avez fait ? Encore un truc illégal, genre détourner une fusée ou entrer en douce dans un hôtel ?"**

**"- Non, pas cette fois ! C'est simple, nous nous sommes organisés, dans ton dos. On avait prévu la première semaine pour faire en sorte de te déprimer un maximum. Et-"**

Mais Nakamura fut coupée par le rouge, qui levait les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin.

**"- Ah, je vous remercie, c'est vraiment gentil !"**

**"- Laisse les finir, Bakarma !"** rouspéta sa tante en lui mettant une petite claque derrière le crâne

Il sourit intérieurement en remarquant qu'elle avait aussi retrouvée sa vivacité habituelle, et son caractère identique au siens.

 **"- Et cela pour que tu ne viennes pas en cours le deuxième semaine ! Et ça a marché. On a donc envoyé les deux délégués convaincre le directeur de nous donner une autorisation pour organiser deux jours spéciaux. Deux jours où l'on a fait des Olympiades pour tout âges, toutes classes, basées sur des dons. C'est bien connu que les gens aiment donner un ou deux sous pour la bonne cause. Sauver une vie à susciter beaucoup de participations, plus qu'espéré, si bien qu'on a même pu rembourser le coût complet de l'organisation des deux jours."** expliqua Isogai

Karma ne parvenait pas à croire qu'en seulement deux jours, avec des Olympiades et d'autres choses, ils aient pu récolter autant d'argent. Avec un sourire, il soupira, en fermant les yeux.

 **"- Vous êtes vraiment pas normaux... Vous le savez ça j'espère ?"** dit-il d'un air exaspéré

C'est ainsi que la soirée se finit. Chacun ouvrit ses cadeaux, Karma se fit engueuler pour la bonne moitié d'entre eux, mais bon, il s'y attendait, et cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose ! Après tout, ses cadeaux étaient géniaux, et très bien trouvés, il en était plus que fiers. Tous avaient rit et ajoutés leur petit grain de sel, surtout pour les magazines porno de Koro, le guide amoureux pour Irina, et le livre pour devenir intelligent de Terasaka.

Cependant, il restait une personne, à qui il n'avait pas encore donné de cadeaux. Et cette personne, il prit la décision de la prendre par le bras discrètement, en sortant du bâtiment pour être tranquille, sans même le prévenir ou lui dire quoi que ce soit. Nagisa le regarda un peu chamboulé, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que son meilleur ami faisait.

**"- Karma ? Ecoute je suis désolé si je t'ai vraiment mit en rogne la dernière fois mais-"**

Il fut interrompu lorsque le rouge mit son index sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe d'arrêter de parler.

**"- Joyeux noël. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, et ça me fais même un peu chier en fait, puisque j'aime beaucoup tes cheveux mais... Je sais que toi tu ne les aimes pas, donc voilà."**

Avec ces paroles, il tendit une petite enveloppe, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le bleuté ne pu retenir un sourire. Il savait que le diable-en-personne en face de lui adorait le taquiner avec ses cheveux longs, alors, qu'il lui offre une séance chez le coiffeur pour les couper avait quelque chose de comique. Il allait remercier son ami, lorsque son menton fut saisit, et ses lèvres furent collées par quelque chose de chaud, le réchauffant soudainement de cet air froid qu'il y avait en décembre à l'extérieur.

Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant enfin que cette chaleur émanait des lèvres de Karma. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le rouge le regarda d'un air supérieur et fiers, tandis que le plus petit était totalement désorienté, ne comprenant vraiment pas l'origine et l'intention de ce baiser.

 **"- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'offrir juste un p'tit truc chez le coiffeur pour noël, quand même !"** fit le Akabane, avec un sourire maintenant amusé

**"- M-mais je ne comprend pas.... Pourquoi ?"**

**"- Parce que je t'aime, mon petit Nagi-kun."**

Avec ces paroles, il déposa un bref baiser sur le front du Shiota, virant à un rouge encore plus vif que celui de la tenue du père noël _-ou qu'une bouteille de coca, selon vos préférences en matière de comparaison.... (XD)-_ avant de tourner le dos, et de retourner à l'intérieur de leur classe pour rejoindre tout le monde.

Derrière la fenêtre, l'ancienne malade remerciait Koro-sensei, un regard attendri et un sourire en observant son neveu et son petit ami. Si elle paraissait calme et heureuse par rapport à son caractère habituel, ses pensées ressemblaient plutôt à : **_"OH PUTAIIIIN ! MON BÉBÉ A TELLEMENT GRANDIT. JE VEUX ÊTRE LA AU MARIAGE !!"_**. Et au vu du visage rose du poulpe, il pensait certainement la même chose de ces élèves. La classe E a tout intérêt à le tuer avant qu'un mariage ne ce produise, car si les deux complotaient ensembles, cela risquerait d'être un sacré bordel. Mais en même temps, ça, ils y sont tous habitués. La normalité, dans leur classe, ce n'est pas vraiment ça !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOILA. ENFIN. LA. FIN. J'ai cru voir que vous l'attendiez, donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me motive et que je vous la fasse ! En espérant que c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes ♥ Et aussi, je sais bien que la façon dont elle guérit et dont ils trouvent l'argent est très tirée par les cheveux mais... FUCK LA LOGIQUE. XD


End file.
